¡¡ The end is coming !
by Night Everglot
Summary: Luego de una pelicula,Emmet esta paranoico con el fin del mundo y cree que en 2012 llegará su final,¡¡Edward,que mierda hace Emmet en las noticias!¡¡no es mi culpa Rose que tu esposo sea un idiota!


¡¡¡The end is coming!!

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

Chapter 1

La deliciosa sangre del venado corría con adrenalina por mi garganta, no estaba tan mal después de todo, pero seguía prefiriendo la sangre de los leones. Seguí bebiendo con ganas hasta que al animal no le quedó ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo. Me levanté de la tierra y miré mi ropa que estaba completamente limpia, sin una sola mancha de sangre. Me alegré por esto ya que no tendría que perder tiempo en ir a cambiarme y podría ir directo con mi ángel.

Ya pasó casi un año desde lo de Victoria y ahora por lo menos podemos respirar con tranquilidad, aunque por el tema de la boda mucha tranquilidad no hay. Mi pobre Bella es arrastrada por la hiperactiva de mi hermana hacia todos los centros comerciales existentes y yo, gracias a dios, me estoy salvando por ahora de esa tortura.

-Nos vamos?- sentí a Jasper detrás mió y asentí. Él me había a acompañado a cazar ya que no había nadie en la casa.

Alice, Esme y Rose, se habían ido a Paris para elegir todo lo que tenga que ver para la boda, Carlisle estaba en New York por una conferencia y Emmet no tenia ganas de venir con nosotros, ya que supuestamente se encontraba deprimido por la ausencia de su esposa.

Todavía me es difícil creer que mi rubia hermana haya cambiado radicalmente su actitud respecto a Bella. Luego de lo de Victoria Rose era otra persona, comenzó a tratar a mi ángel como si fuera otra hermana, incluso la llevo de compras, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos. Había veces en que pensaba en Bella como si fuera suhermana pequeña, aquella a la que debe defender y proteger.

- ¿Qué encontraste?- le pregunté a Jasper mientras corríamos entre los árboles hacia mi coche.

- Nada nuevo, los mismos ciervos de siempre- me dijo suspirando. Llegamos al Volvo en segundos y entramos. Me sentía ansioso por ver a mi Bella, al principio me negaba a dejarla sola pese a que solo fueran unas pocas horas, pero luego me convenció prometiéndome que si era necesario no se movería de su cuarto, aunque conociéndola eso no ayudaría mucho

- Tranquilo hermano, aprende a tener paciencia- se rió Jasper de mí.

-Como si tú no quisieras tomar un avión para ir a buscar al duende- le sonreí con burla mientras manejaba por las rutas a todo lo que daba el auto.

-Auch- se rió. Nos encontrábamos por la ruta principal que llevaba a Forks cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y me sorprendí al ver el nombre de mi ángel en el pero rápidamente comencé a sentir miedo, Bella casi nunca me llamaba al celular sino era para algo muy importante.

-Bella, amor sucede algo?- pregunté velozmente y con preocupación mientras que Jasper me mandaba ondas de tranquilidad.

-Edward podrías venir- escuché su tranquila voz y miré a mi hermano con preocupación.

-Claro, ya estoy yendo, pero me podrías decir que sucede?- mi inquietud estaba haciendo enloquecer a Jasper.

-Es que Charlie necesita que vallas a la comisaría – Jasper y yo nos miramos sorprendidos al oír aquello.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- pregunté con extrañeza.

-En realidad quiere que vayas para retirar a… Emmet- el Volvo frenó de golpe. Jasper tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no me sorprendería que yo tuviese la misma expresión.

-Por Dios, estas bromeando- dije con incredulidad, y escuché a Bella suspirar del otro lado del teléfono.

- No te imaginas como reaccione yo al oír eso, pero lo mejor es por qué está preso- mencionó con burla. Algo me decía que no quería escuchar eso.

-Por favor, no me digas que hizo un strip tease en medio de la calle- le rogué a dios y a todo ser del mas allá que mi hermano no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso. La hermosa risa de mi ángel lleno el auto.

-Bueno cariño, lamento informante que tan lejos no llego- Jasper y yo soltamos un suspiro- pero según Charlie esta arrestado por disturbios en la vía pública- Jasper se tapo el rostro con las manos mientras reía descontroladamente, yo solo lo contemplé con reprobación, Emmet estaba en la comisaría y el solo se reía.

-Bella dime que no hizo nada vergonzoso- le rogué lentamente tratando de calmarme mientras que Jasper se callaba y prestaba atención a la respuesta de mi ángel.

-Bueno, no se si salir a la calle con un cartel que dice "el fin del mundo se acerca" entra en tu definición de vergonzoso -mi boca se abrió involuntariamente. Si antes mi hermano se reía descontroladamente ahora parecía un lunático. Yo continuaba estático, lo único que mi mente hacia era crear una muy buena forma para matar a Emmet, pero ¡¡como se le va a ocurrir hacer eso!! ¡¡Estaba loco o qué!!?

-Edward, ¿están bien?- preguntó Bella al notar las eufóricas carcajadas de Jasper.

-Si Bella, te pasaremos a buscar y luego iremos a la comisaría- dije intentando retener mi enojo.

-Ok, te amo- respondió mi ángel para luego cortar. Tenía ganas de torturar y después matar a Emmet. Por qué será que justamente se le ocurre hacer esas estupideces cuando no hay nadie en casa, o mejor dicho, cuando no esta su no violenta esposa.

-Voy a matar al retardado de tu hermano- le dije a Jasper mientras que éste intentaba calmarme, pero con esa estupida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no ayudaba mucho.

-Vamos Edward, admito que estoy sorprendido ya que nunca me imaginé que Emmet pudiera llegar a hacer algo así- yo lo mire con ironía-bueno esta bien, quizás era de esperarse, pero lo que importa es que ni Carlisle ni las chicas se enteren de esto- ante estas palabras un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y mire a mi hermano con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

_-Escúchenme bien los dos, si a Emmet le llega a pasar algo les juro que no parare hasta encontrarlos, descuartizarlos y meterlos en la hoguera, no me importa si Bella y Alice se quedan sin pareja, me están entendiendo?- Jasper y yo solo asentimos enérgicamente pero con temor, mientras veíamos como Rosalie caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta._

* * *

-Sabes los que nos espera si Rosalie se llega a enterar de esto ¿no?- Jasper me observo con terror, pero en ese momento un nombrecito me llego a la cabeza.

-Alice-susurre con pánico- ella probablemente vio todo y le aviso a Rose- nos contemplamos un largo rato con tensión y miedo.

-no creo, si lo hubiera visto o dicho a Rosalie ya nos hubiera llamado- mi hermano estaba tan asustado como yo al pensar en que su pequeña esposa haya abierto su boca.

-Escucha, iremos a buscar a Bella y luego hacia la comisaría, sacaremos al retardado de ahí y asunto resuelto, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado – el plan de Jasper era casi perfecto si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

-¿Y que haremos con toda la gente que lo vio? puedo leer los pensamientos pero no borrarlos- le dije sarcásticamente mientras veía lo lejos la casa de Bella.

-Mira, por ahora haremos eso, lo que importa es que cuando vengan las chicas a Emmet no se le ocurra contar su hazaña, Rosalie se tiene que encontrar con el mismo esposo que cuando se fue- las palabras de mi hermano sonaban como una táctica de guerra, aunque pensándolo bien podíamos llegar a morir si mi rubia hermana se llagaba a enterar de todo esto. Lo primero que nos ordenó antes de irse fue que no dejáramos que Emmet haga una estupidez ya que conocía perfectamente al enfermo que tenia como esposo.

-Esta bien, todavía faltan cuatro días para que las chicas regresen, así que tenemos tiempo- dije rápidamente al notar que ya nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de Bella.

Baje del auto y en un segundo me encontré frente a la puerta de entrada. Cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando salir a una mata castaña que se colgó, como un monito, en mi cuello.

-Te extrañe mucho- sentí su suave respiración en mi cuello y lo único que pude hacer fue estampar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Me encantaba su sabor a fresas, era como una adicción mucho mas fuerte que la sangre y no podía dejar de imaginarme besando esos dulces labios durante toda la eternidad, cada vez que pensaba en aquello sentía como si miles de mariposas revoloteasen felices dentro de mi estomago.

-Sabes Edward, creo que ya no respira- me separé de Bella a regañeses pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-hola Jazz – saludó mi ángel a mi hermano

-Hola Bells, puedes respirar?-Bella se soltó de mi abraso para abrazar a Jasper con cariño. Está de más decir que la relación entre ellos dos cambió drásticamente como ocurrió con Rosalie.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la comisaría- dije recordando a Emmet.

-Todavía no logro entender que fue lo que le pasó a Emmet por la cabeza para hacer eso- Bella rió con burla mientras entrábamos en el Volvo.

-A mi no me interesa para nada el idiota de mi hermano-acotó Jasper mirándonos a Bella y a mi al mismo tiempo- lo que realmente me importa es mi vida- dijo traspasándonos su miedo.

-pero Rose sabe cuanta madures puede llegar a tener Emmet- señaló mi ángel sarcásticamente.

-por eso mismo nos dejo bien claro que acortaría nuestra larga vida si su esposo llegaba a avergonzarse a si mismo- Bella me miró con lastima.

-sabes que siempre te ameré ¿no?- yo reí ante sus palabras.

-no te preocupes cariño, que tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo- vi como Jasper rodaba los ojos.

-chicos por favor, no se pongan cariñosos- rogó mi rubio hermano dramáticamente, yo solo negué con una sonrisa.

-te ha dicho algo mas Charlie sobre Emmet, además de la estupidez que hizo?- le preguntó Jasper a Bella después de un momento en silencio.

-no, solo me contó lo que ustedes ya saben- respondió mi preciosa mujercita largando un suspiro y observando por la ventanilla del auto.

"_solo espero que a Emmet no se le haya ocurrido hacer otra cosa", _pensétratando de convencerme a mi mismo de eso.

-tranquilo Edward, créeme que a pesar de todo Emmet debe tener por lo menos una neurona – habló Bella con gracia al notar mi nerviosismo.

-solo esperemos que por una vez en su vida esa neurona le haya funcionado- siguió Jasper con los mismos nervios que yo.

Ahora solo nos quedaba rezar por nuestras vidas, porque si mí querida hermana se llegaba a enterar de todo estábamos muertos, ya que si ella quería podía llegar a ser el diablo en persona.

-Edward no te preocupes, sabes que Rose te quiere- con Jasper nos observamos incrédulos ante lo que Bella acababa de decir.

-Bells, te estas escuchando?- le preguntó Jasper igual de impresionado que yo.

-vamos, Rosalie puede parecer mala pero no lo es, lo que sucede es que su mundo es un poco distinto al nuestro- dijo como si le estuviera hablando a niños de cuatro años.

-cariño, me sobran los dedos si tengo que contar a cuantas personas quiere Rosalie, y te puedo garantizar que a nosotros dos nos quiere pero a tres kilómetros a la redonda- aseguré mientras miraba como suspiraba.

-saben, creo que lo mejor sería dejar de nombrar a Rosalie- apuntó Jasper.

"_ya me agarran escalofríos con solo escuchar su nombre" _ pensó mi hermano mientras se abrazaba a si mismo como si tuviera frío.

Yo solo respiré hondo tratando de calmarme y pensar con razonamiento. Quizás mi ángel tenía razón, quizás Rose no nos odiaba tanto como pensábamos y nunca nos haría daño… ¿o si?

* * *

**Holiss!!!**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo 2012 y pensé que sería una buena idea hacer algo sobre el tema jajaja**

**Así que ¿merezco reviews???Mmm.....….o mejor ¿sigo con el fic??**

**Solo ustedes saben…**

**Nos vemos**

**AYE**


End file.
